1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the invention is a process for an application of sealant (so-called “compound”) to a body hook of a body of a metal can.
2. Prior Art
Prior art realizes sealings on metal packings such that a sealant, which is usually provided on the basis of a rubber preparation or a synthetic caoutchouc, is dispersed in water or organic solvents (SBC or WBC) and introduced into the end hook of a can end or into the fold edge of a can base with a spraying gun. Subsequently, the water or the solvent (mixture) has to be evaporated and the dried seal has to be stored at least 24 hours before closing the can end and the can body. In the prior art process, the quantity of sealant used is subject to a statistical variation, the effectively introduced or applied sealant depending to a considerable degree on the viscosity, which in turn depends on the temperature. Consequently, the temperature determines the quantity of sealant introduced, namely the circumferential distribution of sealant as well as the thickness of the sealant introduced.